Custom Music
As well as most SMW hacks, VIP and Wall Mix hacks have custom music in. They started in VIP3, because in the years of VIP 1/2 addmusic didn't exist (the tool was still in development, not counting the Super Mario Bros 3/All Stars Music Patch). The series has used a lot of custom music, some of them very iconic: (Most ports can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLonUvoUW6DJgcQA-7Zwf4yycAflW12-Qa) ('''NOTE:' As VIP6 isn't officially released yet, we aren't accepting its song list. Sorry for the inconvenience)'' VIP3 ('''NOTE:' VIP3 uses Java Addmusic)[''citation needed] Level * Tetris - Type A (included in Java Addmusic) * Milon Secret Castle - The Well (by gocha) * F- Zero - Mute City * Final Fantasy Adventure - Final Battle * Final Fantasy V - Crash On The Big Bridge * Mega Man 2 - Dr Wily Stages 1 & 2 (included in Java Addmusic) * Super Mario: All Stars - Title * Mario Kart DS - Rainbow Road Overworld * Mario Paint - Creative Exercise * New Super Mario Bros. - Overworld Theme (included in Java Addmusic) * Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1 * Erik Satie - Gnossienne No.1 * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Welcome to Crocodile Island (by DDDDOS7HQM) VIP4 ('''NOTE:' VIP4 uses Romi's Addmusic)'' Level * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Stickerbush Symphony * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Krook's March (by DDDDOS7HQM) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Underground * Kirby's Adventure/Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land - Rainbow Resort (by DDDDOS7HQM) * Romancing SaGa 3 - Last Battle (by 757) * Romancing Saga 3 - Gen's Castle Battle * Romancing SaGa 2 - Last Battle (by 757) * Final Fantasy IV - Last Battle (by oL7G5poF4c) * Final Fantasy Legend 2 - Boss (by gocha) * Final Fantasy V - Walking the Snowy Mountains * Ghosts 'n Goblins - Stage Theme 01 * Chrono Trigger - Wind Scene (by oL7G5poF4c) * Romancing Saga 3 - Sorrow (by 757) Overworld * Super Mario RPG - Beware The Forest Mushrooms * Romancing SaGa 3 - Boundaries (by 757) * Chrono Trigger - Corridors of Time * Seiken Densetsu 3 - Decision Bell (by oL7G5poF4c) * Mega Man X - Stage Select 2 * Final Fantasy IV - Land Of Dwarves VIP5 ('''NOTE:' VIP5 uses Carol's Addmusic)'' Level * Romancing Saga 3 - Boundaries (Sampled) (by 757) * Sword Of Mana - Battle 2 (Courage and Pride from the Heart) (Sampled) (by Homing) * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Flight of the Zinger * Kirby Super Star - Aqualiss/Grape Garden/Ocean (by DDDDOS7HQM) * Kirby Super Star - Gourmet Race Type 2 (by DDDDOS7HQM) * Sword Of Mana - Last Battle (Sampled) (by 757) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Castle (by gocha) * Cave Story - Moonsong (by gocha) * Super Mario Bros - Castle (Sampled) (by 757) * Metal Slug 2 - Livin on the Deck * Metal Slug 2 - Assault Theme * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Sky Chase Zone * Sonic the Hedgehog - Spring Yard Zone * Mario Kart 64 - Rainbow Road (by S.N.N.) * Seiken Densetsu 3 - Nuclear Fusion (by oL7G5poF4c) * Donkey Kong Country 2 - In a Snow-Bound Land (by 757) * Castlevania III: Dracula’s Curse - Clockwork (by Gocha) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Final Battle (Sampled) (by oL7G5poF4c) * ∞ A Great Game of Chase ∞ (Sampled) * Earthbound/Mother 2 - Final Battle (Sampled) (by oL7G5poF4c) * Super Mario Bros 3 - Overworld (Sampled) (by 757) * Super Mario Bros - Overworld (Sampled) (by 757) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Athletic (by 757) * Pokémon Red/Green/Blue - Road to Viridian City (Sampled) (by 757) * Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal - Lighthouse/Silver Cave (Sampled) (by 757) Overworld * Rudra no Hihou - Crime of the Heart * Super Mario RPG - Nimbus Land (Let's Do The Fooka-Fooka!) (by oL7G5poF4c) * Seiken Densetsu 3 - Powell (by oL7G5poF4c) * Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - Menace, Come to a Trap Door ~ Last Chapter * The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Dark World (by oL7G5poF4c) * Paper Mario - Star Way Category:Resources